A Demons Pain
by xVampiric-IntentionsX
Summary: How bad does it hurt, when your best friend is killed in front of you? Your a little kid, and you can't do anything about it.. One SHot. Naruto and Gaara.


.A Demon's Pain.

I don't own Naruto, or anyone in it..

* * *

Naruto giggled as Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura all played catch with him. His whisker marks moved as he laughed and laughed.

"Naruto, throw it here!" Shino called.

"Okay!"

He smiled and threw the bouncy ball to Shino, who in turn passed it to Kiba. Naruto was having so much fun, and it seemed that the other kids were too. As he passed his ball to Sakura, their parents started walking up.

"Sakura! What did I tell you?!" Her father yelled.

"Shino!"

"Kiba!"

"Shikamaru, come here now."

They all took their children by the hands and walked them away.

"What did I tell you about that boy? Your not allowed to talk or play with him, understand?" The parents asked.

"Yes.." They all said.

They all looked over their shoulders and waved to Naruto, as he sadly waved back. He dropped his ball, and it started rolling away, as he started crying. He sat down in the dirt, buried his head in his knees and kept crying.

"Why do they keep turning me away? I didn't do anything.. I'm being good, like Sensei said to be.." He sobbed.

"H...Here.." A quiet voice said.

Naruto sniffled and raised his head. A little red headed boy stood there, holding the ball in his hands. Naruto wiped his nose with his arm and stood up. He wiped his eyes, and slowly took the ball.

"Thank you... I..I'm Naruto."

"I'm Gaara..." The little boy replied, holding his teddy bear.

"Um.. Why are those people so mean to you?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know... they won't let their kids play with me... but why are you playing with me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... because they're mean to me too. They keep calling me a demon, and mean names like that."

Naruto looked at his ball and nodded silently.

"They call me that too.."

"Well... since no one else wants to play with us, do you want to be friends?" Gaara asked.

Naruto's face lit up and he smiled.

"Oh yes! I'd love that!"

Gaara smiled along with him, as they ran to the jungle gym to play around. Naruto and Gaara became the best of friends. They'd eat together, they'd sleep together, they were inseparable.

One day they were playing in the park, bouncing Naruto's ball around, laughing and giggling. A few minutes later, four leaf village ninja's came up, and circled them.

"Well, well, well, look here boys. We've got ourselves some demons." One said.

The others smirked and made the circle smaller. Gaara hid behind Naruto, and Naruto kept him close, protecting him at all costs.

"You two are little killers, aren't you?" One smirked.

"No! We haven't done anything! We're just playing, so please just leave us alone." Naruto defended.

One smacked Naruto with the back of his hand, sending him stumbling back.

"You need to watch your mouth you little brat. Why don't we teach them a lesson, eh boys?"

They all smirked even bigger and started beating Naruto with their hands and the backs of their kunai. Naruto had pushed Gaara away and gotten him out of the circle. Gaara stood there in horror, watching them beat his friend.

"Stop! Leave him alone!"

Gaara threw down his teddy bear and ran up, and started beating one of the guys in the leg. He turned around and tried hitting Gaara, but the sand got in the way. His eyes widened and he stepped back. Gaara looked behind him and saw what they'd done to Naruto. He was barely breathing and wasn't moving. Gaara's soft eyes turned into a glare and the men all stepped back in fear. He clenched his small hands into fists, and lifted his little hands, raising the sand along with it. They all turned and tried to run away, but Gaara caught them. He wrapped them all up, and killed them all with a sand coffin. Afterwards, he ran over to Naruto and held him in his arms.

"Naruto! Naruto, answer me!"

He wasn't responding. Gaara felt a wet drop, and he looked up. it was beginning to rain. As more clouds rolled in, it started raining more. When the water hit Naruto's face, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Gaara asked, tears in his eyes.

Naruto smiled weakly up at his best and only friend.

"Gaara...I'm sorry.. we're you hurt?"

Gaara gulped and shook his head.

"N..No.. But Naruto, why are you sorry?"

"Because.. I have to leave you behind.." He said, staring at the sky.

"W..What do you mean? You'll always be with me. You'll always be my best friend."

Naruto used the last of his strength to reach up and hug Gaara.

"You'll always be with me Gaara... when you grow up, and when you die too..."

Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto's closed, a smile on his little face.

"N...Naruto? Naruto?!" He yelled.

He shook his body, but he wasn't breathing. His eyes widened even more, and he clenched his shirt, where his heart was.

"Naruto... this hurts... so much..." He whispered, as he laid his head on his body and started crying, alone in the rain...


End file.
